


Baby Blue

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Games, Interior Decorating, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: When Keith returns from a party at a friend's house, he discovers that his living room is covered in ribbons. Shiro has an explanation for that.But does Keith have an explanation for his sleepy mumblings?





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Castle Walls - Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594384) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai). 



> Hello, my dears!
> 
> This little piece was born thanks to ["Behind the Castle Walls - Part 3" by SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594384/chapters/45858091/). Mine is a much less... tragic, I'd say? Inspiration goes mysterious ways! 
> 
> It is one of the one-shots that happen right when the idea strikes you!  
> (Two updates in two days, anyway! I'm on a roll!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy)

Keith eyes their living room distrustfully. There are eleven (or thirteen?) ribbons hanging off the lamp in the centre. But, instead of creating chaos, they form a sort of a canopy. Each ribbon is about two fingers wide and made from some silky material. They submerge the room into a mysterious atmosphere - it looks more like a scene from the Nutcracker movie than an urban house.

He drags his gaze to Shiro who’s grinning at him from the kitchen entrance, obviously pleased with himself beyond measure. Keith’s head swims a bit, adding to the overall feeling of confusion.

“Is this why you sent me to my friend’s party though I genuinely didn’t want to go? I thought you were just trying to force me to socialize! While, in truth, you wanted to prepare… this?”

And Keith turns around and gestures widely with his spread arms.

Shiro’s grin fades and morphs into an open, kind smile. Keith fights the urge to squirm and avert his gaze. Shiro’s warm smiles still make him feel awkward and insecure, sometimes. Keith just can’t get used to the fact that of all people on Earth, Shiro chose  _ him _ . That all this genuine adoration is directed only at him.

“Actually,  I hoped to kill two birds with one stone. I needed you out of here, and I wanted you to have a chance to learn more about your circle as well. This girl… Samantha?”

“It’s Celesta, I told you a thousand times!” - grumbles Keith discontentedly. He doesn’t really like surprises, not even from Shiro.

“Show a little respect, young man,” - admonishes Shiro sternly, and Keith mumbles an apology, turning his glare on the ground.

Shiro ignores his brattiness and continues:

“So, your canteen buddy, Celesta, is very protective of you. You need to talk to more people, and I mean it when I say it, Keith. Celesta’s party was a good way to help you with this. She was brave enough to confront  _ me _ when she suspected that I treat you wrong, that’s why I was convinced that you would be in good hands at her party. Was I mistaken?”

“No,” - says Keith under his breath. She didn’t leave him out of sight, as if he were her youngest brother who has never been to a party. Well, the second part of the sentence is mostly true. The only parties Keith has been at were organized by Shiro in their living room with only two of them invited (and Keith was totally fine with that, huh!).

Celesta’s friends were so loud, though! Especially that tall, lanky boy who didn’t want to leave Keith alone all evening. If he’d ever shut his blabbering mouth, maybe, then Keith could have been able to watch his fill of the boy’s baby blue eyes without distractions…

Shiro clears his throat beside him.

“Baby, you with me?” - he teases. Keith can only shrug. He’s embarrassed and a little dizzy. Shiro must’ve noticed Keith’s uneasiness because he leaves the kitchen’s doorframe and strolls to Keith, wrapping him up in a hug.

Shiro bites his earlobe gently, then proceeds to roam Keith’s sides with his warm palms. Keith melts into Shiro’s embrace.

“Did someone comment on your collar?” - inquires Shiro, leisurely stroking Keith’s hair.

“No, Shiro. Seems like everyone thought it was a part of the ensemble, just as you said,” - breathes out Keith. Shiro’s touch feels so nice.

“Do you want to know why I decorated our living room like that?” - reminds Shiro.

“Yeah,” - whispers Keith. After all the noise and chaos of the party, it’s so good to be in Shiro’s arms again. He didn’t drink more than two shots, as per Shiro’s orders, but he feels dizzier than he expected.

Shiro turns him around so that Keith could look at the ribbons again. This time, Keith notices that most are red, but there are also some pink and lime-green ones. It’s pretty, so he tells Shiro that. Shiro laughs.

Keith smiles at the sound. He likes Shiro’s laugh.

“Want you to fuck me,” - suddenly decides Keith. Shiro squeezes his waist in response.

“You do, baby?”

“Mmm-hmm,” - confirms Keith and leans in to nuzzle at Shiro’s throat. Does Shiro always smell so good or is it only today?

Shiro chuckles.

“I promise to give you what you want tomorrow, baby. Right now, though? I think my boy needs to go to bed early.”

Like the brat he is today, Keith whines his disappointment and starts pouting.

“Then tell me more about your pretty ribbons, at least,” - he murmurs pettily into Shiro’s shirt collar.

Shiro obliges.

“Well, each ribbon’s hidden end is tied to an object, for one. Next, each object is something I can use on you, bratty boy. Then, one of the objects is nothing other than the key to your tight little cage.”

Keith outright moans at the last news. He likes the sound of it.

Shiro pinches Keith’s nipples through his tank-top lightly and continues his explanations, rubbing the pert nubs all the while. Who said Shiro has to deny himself this little game even if Keith doesn’t get any satisfaction today? Right, no one.

Through the lusty fog in his head, Keith has to strain to listen to Shiro’s next words.

“You will choose three ribbons, and I’ll allow you to search for their ends. When you succeed, you’ll find three objects. If you’re lucky, the tiny key will be amongst them. Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” - replies Keith. He’s so aroused he’d hump Shiro’s leg if he was allowed to.

“If you fish out the key, you’ll be unlocked for the next day. And you will also have a nice, pleasurable orgasm, no hidden tricks, no pain, no overstimulation.”

Keith is gonna vibrate out of his skin from all the horny energy that possesses him now.

“Don’t forget the other two ribbons though. They can lead you to a nice bunch of birches, or to a big, sturdy paddle, or just nipple clamps. So many possibilities…”

“Can I choose the ribbons now?” - asks Keith. If he’s going to bed early, then he can at least make his choice today. Then, the wait will be easier. Or so he thinks.

“Nope, baby boy. I thought you can hold your liquor a little better than that, but alas. All the games tomorrow, sleep now.”

“It’s not liquor, it’s you!” - protests Keith rather loudly and tries to twist in Shiro’s hold to get Shiro to kiss him. He gets a peck on the nose for his trouble. - “ I was fine when I entered! I am sure of it!”

“Yeah? You kept your guard up until you came back to me? Let yourself relax, finally? That’s my lovely, darling boy,” - croons Shiro. - “You know I’ll take care of you.”

At this point in time, Keith’s eyes suddenly start drooping. His limbs feel heavier and he leans on Shiro with his weight.

“Yes, please,” - he murmurs.

Next time he comes to himself, a little, he’s in their bed, and Shiro is getting ready to sleep, too.

That’s nice. Keith loves sleeping next to Shiro. He turns on his back, to have a better look at Shiro, and yawns loudly. Shiro laughs, turns the lights off and joins Keith under the covers. When they have enough of lazy cuddles, Shiro spoons Keith, his limbs lying heavy and safe atop of Keith and, seemingly, all around him. That’s the perfect way to a peaceful night.

“What do you think, will Lance tease me when he sees the cage?” - asks Keith sleepily when the thought strikes him a little later. Shiro is silent for a couple of seconds, then says evenly: “If he does, he’ll get a good scolding. Why?”

“He’s so pretty. You could add a blue ribbon next time, Shiro. So pretty,” - says Keith and promptly falls asleep. He’s blissfully unaware of Shiro’s long, incredulous stare, directed at him in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you as puzzled as Shiro, dear readers?  
> What are your thoughts? Please, leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you for being with us!
> 
> You can contact me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
